Finally
by scorpion22
Summary: Sequel to at last will tell the story of Alice and the hatters life together beginning with their wedding. Rated M for later chapters and as always I own nothing.


This is a sequel to my one shot at last I hope you all read and review because I just love it when I get feedback. If you haven't read at last then I would recommend you do, but it isn't necessary to do so to understand the story. I own nothing.

Chapter 1

Alice stood in front of a long mirror a giant smile on her face as her maid of honor queen Mirana arranged her veil before putting it on her smiling as she came to stand in front of her throwing the veil over her face. Today was the day she had been waiting for since her return to Underland almost six months ago, but it was finally here today she would marry her true love the mad hatter Tarrant Hightopp.

" Oh Alice I can't believe this day is finally here you look so beautiful the hatter is going to love you, you will take his breathe away " exclaimed Mirana tears in her eyes and a smile on her face as she looked at the bride turning to look in the mirror with her.

" Thank you Mirana I'm so excited I can't wait to be his wife " whispered Alice looking at herself in the mirror her heart beating faster as she thought of her groom outside in the hall waiting for the ceremony to begin, waiting for her to walk down the aisle into his arms.

" And he can't wait to be your husband " whispered Mirana smoothing her hands over the front of Alice's white wedding gown one last time; Alice wore a simple yet elegant gown with long sleeves and lace at her wrists with a long flowing skirt with an empire waist that also had lace accentuating it until it met the square slightly plunging neckline, on her feet she wore low white heels and then the veil that covered her face seemed to tie everything together it was sheer and silk like with a green brooch clip that held it into her wild curls.

" I'm ready " said Alice turning towards the door ready to start down the aisle, but Mirana held her back a smile on her face.

"Not yet I have something for you "whispered Mirana and with a wave of her hand she held a white box which she quickly presented to Alice a smile on her face.

" Oh Mirana it's beautiful " gasped Alice as her maid of honor opened the box revealing a remarkable strand of pearls with a green emerald pendent that was also surrounded by pearls and when Alice could finally take her eyes from the beautiful gift she looked into her friends eyes finding matching tears in both their eyes.

" This belonged to my mother I have saved it for my wedding, but it is not to be so I am giving it to you I want someone to wear it on their wedding day " explained Mirana more tears leaving her eyes as she spoke.

"Mirana "breathed Alice wrapping her arms around her friend and when they looked at each other they smiled as tears were quickly wiped away.

"Mirana I will wear this thank you for giving it to me, but I promise you I will give this back to you on your wedding day "smiled Alice hugging her friend again. Mirana smiled at her in return, but it didn't reach her eyes she wanted to find her king and be loved so much, but something inside her told her that wasn't destined to be. Seconds later Alice turned around as her maid of honor put the beautiful pearls around her neck and as they ivory touched her skin she felt a wave of sorrow overtake her it should be her mother and sister helping her on her wedding day, but alas she would never see them again they couldn't be here today because they didn't, wouldn't believe.

"Thank you so much Mirana for everything "whispered Alice embracing her friend a final time as she turned around and looking at each other they both knew they were ready it was time for her to walk down the aisle to her hatter and without another word they left the room moving down the hall to where the ceremony was being held. The white rabbit was the first to spot them and with an anxious smile he approached stopping in from of the champion and the queen his little trumpet at the ready.

"We are ready to begin "smiled Mirana smiling as the rabbit moved rapidly down the hall again his trumpet blaring and before they knew it the ceremony was beginning. The tweedles moved down the aisle first a basket between the two of them filled with rose peddles for them to throw and once they were at the end of the aisle it was the maid of honors turn. Next Mirana appeared at the double doors and with a smile she started down the aisle. Alice knew she was next, but as she waited with bated breath for Mirana to reach the end of the aisle she felt a pain in her heart, she shouldn't be walking down the aisle alone her father should be giving her away to her true love, but alas he was gone and he couldn't do that.

"You're here in spirit daddy "whispered Alice as she came back out of her thoughts just in time as the music began signally her turn to walk down the aisle to her love.

Alice moved down the aisle her movements fast her eyes glued to her love until suddenly she was by his side her hand in his as they approached Absolum who would be marrying them.

" Today we are all here to join these two people in marriage which shouldn't be entered into lightly " exclaimed Absolum his voice dull and bored as he smoked from his hookah filling the room with smoke as he exhaled.

" Do you Tarrant Hightopp wish to make this woman your betrothed from now till death " asked Absolum looking at them both with those same dull unhappy eyes.

"I do "smiled Tarrant looking at Alice as Mally handed him the ring he had picked out especially for her watching with everyone as he slipped it onto her finger. They smiled at each other in that moment love in their eyes as they waited for Absolum to continue.

They were all assaulted with smoke again as Absolum exhaled once again after another hit from his hookah looking around him as if not knowing where he was or what he was doing before continuing.

" Do you thee Alice wish to make this man your betrothed from now till death " asked Absolum looking at her with those same dull unhappy unsmiling eyes and had she been paying attention to him he would have made her very unhappy.

"Yes I do "smiled Alice her smile huge as she repeated the hatter's actions taking the ring she had chosen for him and slipping onto his finger. Afterward they held hands both of them waiting for that moment when Absolum would announce them as husband and wife.

" Now it is within my power to pronounce you man and wife you may kiss your bride " frowned Absolum his words rushed in that moment he just wanted to get this ceremony over with and he was soon forgotten as the newlyweds kissed sealing the promise they had just made.

" Finally " breathed Alice and Tarrant at the same time neither of them paying attention to the caterpillar as they moved closer until their lips touched their tongue slipping into each other's mouths to play a chorus of applause surrounding them. As the kiss ended they looked at each other neither of them could ever remember feeling happier than they did in that moment.

"Now I must announce to you Mr. and Mrs. Tarrant Hightopp "said Absolum his voice dismal not showing one hint of emotion. As he spoke they smiled at each other as she took his arm letting him lead her back down the aisle this time as his wife. Mirana followed after them letting Mally hop into her hand letting her perch on her shoulder as she followed them down the aisle the tweedles following behind her as the crowd around them roared in happiness.

" Let's hope this reception doesn't last too long " whispered Alice looking at her new husband as he sat by her side as they sat at a long time in a tent in the garden for their reception and looking at her Tarrant nodded moving a curl out of her eyes as he kissed her passionately. Soon the reception was over and the night they had been waiting for came now it was time for their wedding night. All was silent as they moved through the equally silent halls of the castle both of them so happy in that moment, but so nervous as well until they stood outside their bed chamber they would spend their entire life in.

"Well here we are "whispered Tarrant looking into her eyes as he gathered her into his arms silently kissing her lips. Standing outside their door they felt their nerves slowly slip away as their kiss progressed before finally pulling apart.

Tarrant opened the door to their room before pulling her into his arms again kissing her with as much passion as he knew he had inside himself before looking at her picking her up and cradling her in his arms as he carried her over the threshold into the room where they would share every private moment of their lives.

" You're so beautiful "breathed Tarrant as he set her on her feet again pecking her on the lips a final time before closing the door and looking at her smiling as she kissed him with a hunger pulling him as close as possible.

" I love you Tarrant " breathed Alice against his lips not caring about anything else in that moment not the room, not her family hell the whole world could drop from existence and she wouldn't care as long as she had him and she knew he felt the same as he kissed her. They felt the nerves from before as their eyes landed on the bed as the kiss broke and they couldn't help, but feel nervous knowing what was to come and Alice found she couldn't get rid of them again until she felt him stroke her cheek and as she looked up into his eyes he kissed her again his affection for her clear.

"Oh Tarrant "gasped Alice sliding her arms around his neck deepening the kiss feeling as they moved to sit together on the bed.

" Alice I love you so much " whispered Tarrant pulling her close her chest tight against his as he kissed along her jaw until she brought his lips to hers again both their hearts racing. This kiss was rough and wild in a way she had never known yet it still had the passion and the tenderness of all the kisses that had come before it. When it ended they were both out of breath and when they looked at each other their eyes were filled with love and lust all they wanted was each other and with that kiss all their nerves disappeared and they were ready for what was to come.


End file.
